


Your Savior!

by Ray (RayWritesStuff)



Series: Living Together [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Funny, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayWritesStuff/pseuds/Ray
Summary: Kenma hates bugs. Kuroo leaves the window open.ORKenma and Akaashi spend the morning together while they wait for their boyfriends to come kill a bug
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Living Together [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723612
Comments: 4
Kudos: 192





	Your Savior!

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write something light hearted and cute, so here ya go! thanks for reading!!

Saturday mornings are pretty great. They're not the best, but they're also not the worst. Kenma had no classes, so he could play video games during ungodly hours during the night as he pleased. But when he woke up (which on weekends tended to be around noon for him,) he didn't get to wake up to his boyfriend. It definitely had its ups and downs.

Either way Kenma planned to take full advantage of sleeping in. Without being interrupted.

And of course, that was what happened anyway. At the much too bright hour of seven-thirty in the morning, a blaring alarm clock went off. It screeched at Kenma from the nightstand on the bedside opposite of his own. The blonde begrudgingly rolled over to face the other direction, a thick pillow wrapping his pillow around his head to protect his ears from the assault. Fixing the wailing device with a glare, he scooted himself onto Kuroo's side of their bed. Without hesitation Kenma snatched up the black smartphone from the nightstand and silenced the alarm. Kuroo had forgotten his phone. And Kenma could easily put together exactly why.

He sat up and stretched out his torso, sighing when his spine popped a bit as he twisted. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and glanced down at his boyfriend's phone for the time. Him and Bokuto would be at the gym by now, and had probably once again left the house way too late to turn back for any forgotten items. Kenma couldn't blame Kuroo for forgetting to turn off the alarm while he rushed to get to morning practice on time, but that didn't mean he wasn't annoyed. And now that he was awake, he was sure he wasn't going to fall back asleep very easily. _So much for sleeping in._

The tired male squashed the pillow against his face, letting out a defeated groan as he rolled onto his back. He was about to curl back up in the lonely mattress when there was a knock at the door. 

"Go away," Kenma grumbled. "I'm dead."

Akaashi entered the room anyway. The other former setter was already dressed for the day, a small bundle of sheets tucked under his arm. He left the door cracked behind him as he settled on the edge of the bed. "Maybe you wouldn't be so dead if you weren't up until three a.m staring at a screen," Akaashi commented. As if to show his distaste toward the suggestion, Kenma turned his back to the other man and proceeded to burrow himself underneath the comforter. "I _said,_ I'm dead. And it's rude to wake the dead," he grumbled into his pillow. But the brunette didn't budge. As he picked up an began folding the freshly-washed sheets, he asked, "So why are you up this early, anyway? It's not like you to even be functioning before noon on Saturdays, Kenma." 

Kenma snatched up a nearby pillow and swung it with little effort until it bounced off of his friend's shoulder. Although the comment was a bit annoying, he could not deny the truth behind it. Playing video games all throughout the night on his free days usually left him knocked out until noon. A part of the man suspected that he was capable of sleeping until even later in the day, but his roommates were unfortunately quite loud when they were hungry. And they were _always_ hungry when they got home from morning practices. If Bokuto wasn't honking the horn when he pulled up, stomping around the house, or just outright screaming, Kuroo would wake him up at some point to make him eat and shower with him. Being woken up by two loud idiots sucked. But taking late-morning showers with his boyfriend was worth the trouble it came with.

"Kuroo left his phone so his stupid alarm woke me up. My head hurts," Kenma grumbled. "I wanna go back to sleep, but I doubt I'll be able to fall asleep again." Akaashi laughed at the other man, adding another folded sheet to the stack at his side. Grabbing the pillow he was previously hit with, he tossed it back at the grumpy little lump under the covers. Peaking through a hole he had made for his head, Kenma glared at Akaashi. "Don't laugh. This is a tragedy."

The brunette sighed and leaned forward on the bed until he was propped up next to the other man. "It's not healthy to stay up that late, you know. I worry about you getting enough sleep," Akaashi sighed. He took the edge of the blanket in between two fingers and lifted it to get a better view of Kenma's face. He frowned when he was met with honey eyes shadowed by dark circles. The blonde tugged the blanket away and rolled over. He pulled the comforters closer, encasing him in a blanket cocoon. "I'm too tired to be scolded," Kenma said flatly. 

"Are you too tired to let me take you out for apple pie?" Akaashi suggested.

Kenma poked his head out from under the blanket. He raised an eyebrow, considering the offer. Akaashi stared down at him, but that poker face was remarkably hard to read. When the blonde finally spoke up, his blue eyes met his sleepy ones. "Your offer is almost convincing enough to get me out of bed, but that would unfortunately require me _getting out of bed,_ so no." With a humph, Kenma rolled himself back up. "Visiting hours are now over."

Rolling his eyes, Akaashi stacked the last folded sheet next to him. After a moment Kenma felt the dip from the other man's weight leave the bed. But the relief of being left alone was short-lived. Without warning the blanket that concealed him was ripped off of his body, and Kenma screeched like a scared cat. He jumped back against the headboard and pulled his knees to his chest. Blonde hair stuck up in every which way. "Hey..!" he crowed. The glare he shot at the brunette could kill an ant. "I thought you loved me."

"I do love you," Akaashi said calmly. From his spot standing beside the bed he began loosely folding up the large comforter. "That's why I'm here. Without someone coming to bother you, you'd lock yourself in here all day. Now you have one hour to get up and get ready before I drag you out of this house in your pajamas." As he turned to head to the door, he glanced over his shoulder and added, "And I'll hide the Switch."

Kenma narrowed his eyes. "You _wouldn't."_

"You sure about that?" Akaashi answered calmly. 

The blonde grumbled under his breath dejectedly before shuffling to the edge of the bed. "Okay, okay, I surrender. I'll go with you, but you're paying." Akaashi smiled. He bent down to pull his shorter friend into a gentle side hug." "I was gonna pay anyway. Now get up. I'm washing sheets before we go, so can you bring yours downstairs?" He asked. Kenma nodded, and his best friend pulled away. After instructing him to strip the bed and immediately come to the laundry room, the blue-eyed man exited the bedroom.

Once Akaashi was gone, Kenma scooped his own phone up from the nightstand. It was nearing eight. It wouldn't take long to remove the sheets. So with the time he had to kill, the blonde opted for a shower. It was speedy. A part of him longed for the man who usually accompanied him in the shower after he woke up. The water was warm, but not nearly warm enough for him without Kuroo. He was in and out, and made quick work of throwing on clothes for the day. It was absurdly cold, in Kenma's opinion, so he dressed with that in mind. Once he was in his khaki joggers, he slipped into a hoodie. The top half of the jacket was navy blue while the other was dark red. The blonde glanced at his bed with a reluctant sigh. He got to work.

After several minutes of contemplation Kenma tossed the blankets and pillows off the bed. As he gazed around him and Kuroo's room, he caught site of the slightly open window. The ladder had probably opened it this morning to help him wake up and forgotten to close it. The blonde hopped on nimble feet over the maze of bedding to the window. As he reached to pull it shut, something large, brown, and with way too many legs collided with his hand. It followed with an angered buzzing noise. 

Oh, _hell_ no.

He leapt back, landing on his butt with a thud on the ground. Luckily, the pillows he'd tossed around braced his fall. His eyes darted around the room for the bug, but it was gone. The only thing Kenma could think to do for protection was to secure the comforter around himself once again. Once it was in place he stood up on shaky legs. When the bug reappeared on the wall in front of him, he dove to the ground again. There had to be something around he could use to kill the bug, which he had come to a conclusion was a very angry wasp. "Come on... oh, perfect."

Kenma snatched up a nearby magazine and rolled it up tight. Now armed, he cowered behind the bed and peeked over the top. If there was one thing that Kenma despised more than early mornings, it was bugs. Bugs that flew, bugs that stung. Anything about insects like wasps, he hated. They were too fast for him to track, and something about them just made his skin crawl. 

With a shudder, the blonde crept around the bed. With an eye on the wasp, he raised the magazine up over his head. As he approached the wall he inwardly cursed at his boyfriend. _Why did you have to leave the window open???? I'm gonna kill him when he gets home!_

He swallowed the lump in his throat and stopped in front of the wasp. It was perched on the wall near the ajar window, and Kenma shifted nervously in front of it. At any moment it could attack him, and he _really_ did not want to spend his morning treating a wasp sting. He mustered up the courage and swung.

Of course, it didn't go very smoothly for the man. The magazine missed the bug by a few inches, and it shot off the wall towards Kenma's face. "GAH!!" He screamed, ducking and darting out of the way. The wasp zipped all around the bedroom, alternating between dodging the swinging magazine and making passes near the scared male's face. After one particular pass Kenma's foot landed on one of the blankets on the floor. He gracelessly slipped and landed sprawled out on his back with a thud, and the wasp retreated to the ceiling. 

If Kenma wasn't entirely awake before, he sure was now.

"Kenma? What are you doing in there?" Akaashi called from the other side of the bedroom door. Knuckles gently rapped against the white painted wood. A second later the wasp took off from its spot and flew in jagged circles around the room, buzzing angrily. Kenma lurched to the side, dodging the insect and jabbed the magazine out in front of him.

The site of Kenma, eyes wide in alert and trembling under a blanket suit of armor was what Akaashi opened the door to see a moment later. He cocked his head. Blue eyes followed the magazine until they landed on the wasp poised on the wall. It crawled around and buzzed. The brunette glanced from the bug, to to Kenma, then back to the bug a few times. His shorter best friend gaped at him. After a moment of thought, Akaashi promptly exited the room, shutting the door tight behind him. Kenma was sure he heard the other man say something along the lines of "Absolutely not," as he left. 

If Kenma was sure of one thing, it was that this was the worst morning ever. His roommates had betrayed him- _twice!_ His very own boyfriend and best friend. Keeping a weary eye on the wasp, Kenma tip-toed around the room with the magazine held out in front of him like a sword. When he reached his phone he snatched it up and ducked behind the bed. Angrily, he selected a contact and dialed the number. 

"There is _no_ way I'm coming back up to that room," Akaashi said flatly. "I'll leave a can of wasp killer at the door but that's it."

"You're really gonna do that to me, Keiji? You _know_ I hate bugs!" Kenma pleaded. "If you love me you'll come back and help me kill it."

On the other line he heard the brunette hum in thought. "I do love you. Okay, you win," he said. Kenma could hear him grabbing something metal through the speaker. "How the hell did that thing even get in your room?"

The large brown insect took off, causing Kenma to flinch. He watched in terror as it's freaky legs crawled all over his laptop. The blonde gulped. "Kuroo opened the window this morning and left it open by accident," he answered.

Kenma could practically hear Akaashi roll his eyes over the phone. Neither of them had to say anything to figure out why. Akaashi was well aware of the mayhem Bokuto and Kuroo created in the mornings and put two and two together. The brunette was always the first one to wake up in the house. It was no surprise to him when he heard screaming and clanging dishes from the kitchen at at seven a.m. Practice started at seven forty-five, so there was no time for Akaashi to chew them out for dragging their feet. Plus, he wasn't sure he had the energy. 

"You'd think after all this time, they'd figure out that waking up forty-five minutes before they're supposed to be somewhere isn't enough time," Akaashi sighed. The blonde hummed in agreement and loosened his grip on the magazine. "They're both smart guys, so it confuses me that they haven't figured it out."

"You sure about that?"

"Okay, _Kuroo_ is a smart guy. But he has enough brain cells to share with Bokuto when he's tired." 

On the other line, Akaashi snickered. "Sometimes it amazes me that these dorks were such amazing captains." This time, Kenma laughed at the comment. "Yeah. But are you back yet? This thing hasn't moved in a few minutes and I'm starting to get scared."

A moment later the door creaked open and Kenma heard the call end in his hand. Akaashi poked his head through the doorway, then slid all the way in. In a sharp whisper he said, "don't make any sudden movements. Kenma nodded in agreement. He glanced down to Akaashi's other hand, which was occupied with an aerosol can of wasp-killer. The blonde took in the situation around him- he was huddled on his bedroom floor in a blanket while his best friend was attempting to come to his rescue. It was so stupid, it was almost comical. "I can't believe we're doing this," Kenma grumbled as Akaashi shuffled toward the desk. The wasp was still crawling around the contents resting on top of it. The sight of it sent shivers down both their spines. "I _hate_ bugs."

"Well I'm not too fond of them either. There's no way I'm gonna be able to kill this thing," Akaashi moaned. The brunette held the can out in front of him, spending several minutes trying to settle himself at an angle. But every time the wasp moved, he would jump back. "Just spray it!" Kenma hissed. The other man shot his best friend a glare from across the bedroom. "Easy for you to say, you're not the one that has to do it."

The blonde stared at him flatly, telling him again to get it over with. Akaashi took a deep breath in. He aimed the can at the wasp, and sprayed. 

The mist shot out at the bug, but missed by a few millimetres. In a fit of buzzing and rage the wasp surged toward Akaashi, who gasped and swatted it away before jumping to safety. He timidly alternating between spraying and running, a careful dance around the cluttered bedroom floor. With each step he narrowly missed slipping on the blankets on the floor, but he managed to stay on his feet. Akaashi may not be nearly as afraid of bugs as Kenma, but they still creeped him out a little bit. 

Somewhere along the way, Akaashi found himself now wielding both the can and the magazine against the wasp. But every swing he took failed, and Kenma knew the bug was going to sting someone eventually. "If it wasn't pissed before, it's _definitely_ pissed now," he said warily. The brunette turned around to look at his best friend. He was out of breath from jumping around, dark hair a mess and round glasses threatening to leap off the bridge of his nose. The blonde wasn't sure when exactly the other man had put them on, but the problem at hand was much more dire. 

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Akaashi asked.

"Get the hell out of here, shut the door, and wait for Kuroo and Bokuto?" Kenma suggested.

The blue-eyed man smiled and nodded. As the setters slowly regrouped at the center of the room, they fearfully watched as the wasp crept around on the ceiling. They looked at each other for a moment, nodded, then made a break for the door. Neither Kenma or Akaashi waited hesitated to see if the bug followed as they dashed out and slammed the white door behind them. 

Together they collapsed on the ground in relief on their backs, Kenma's head plopping down on Akaashi's stomach. "Do you think it's cruel of us be making Kuroo and Bokuto take care of this?" the brunette asked. The smaller male shook his head in disagreement. "It's Kuroo's fault that it got in here and the first place, and it's both of their faults that I got woken up. I think that's fair."

"Can't argue with that," Akaashi said. After the former setters caught their breaths, they clambered to their feet and straightened out their clothes. Kenma reached up and toyed with the drawsting of his hoodie. Beside him, his best friend was dressed in a beige tee paired with a black cardigan and light blue skinny jeans. The brunette sighed and dropped the can on the table next to the door and dug his phone out of his pocket. The screen lit up for a moment, reflecting on his glasses.

"Practice doesn't end until eleven forty-five, so the guys won't be home for at least another hour. Still up for a late breakfast?" Kenma quirked up at the question. How much time had passed? The blonde nudged himself up against his best friend's shoulder and read the time at the screen. Sure enough, it was almost nine thirty. He looked up at the brunette. "Only if I can still get apple pie," he said flatly. 

The trip to the nearby bakery wasn't very chatty for the two men, but it was a comfortable silence. Kenma hadn't always been super comfortable around all of Kuroo's friends, since most of the time in high school they were dragging him off to random practice sessions he was much too tired for. But during those annoying nights, Kenma had spent quite a bit of time with Akaashi. They were both in love with a couple of brutes that had bonded through their love of doing dumb shit. The two setters had found they had a lot in common and become good friends. Even after Kuroo and Bokuto had graduated and they were still completing high school, they hung out a lot on their own. They'd been through a lot together, and Kenma was very grateful for the close friendship the two had created. Sometimes the craziness of Bokuto and Kuroo were hard to live with, but having Akaashi there too kept him sane.

"That place has the most amazing pastries I've ever had in my life," Akaashi said, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. They had ordered breakfast to-go so they could hang out and home, and so they could bring back extra for the other two men. Kenma nodded in agreement while taking a bite from his apple pie. It was more like a giant apple pie dumpling, but it was fried to perfection and sweet, so the blonde really couldn't complain. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "I might just be happy I got out of bed now," he said in between bites.

Akaashi turned the wheel carefully, driving down their street. "Well maybe if you start getting up at a reasonable time on Saturdays, you'd get more apple pie," the brunette said calmly. In the passenger seat, Kenma sighed and wrapped up the uneaten half of his treat. "But that requires... getting up. I refuse," Kenma said flatly. Akaashi shrugged slightly. "Well, I tried."

While the two were out, the setters decided it was best to get some errands done. Kenma suggested that if they were at the grocery store when the guys discovered the wasp, they wouldn't get roped into the madness, and Akaashi couldn't argue with that. So they set off to the grocery store to kill some time. 

As Akaashi pulled the car into the driveway, Kenma slipped his hand into the pocket of his joggers. Once he grabbed his phone he turned on the screen to check the time. It was just noon, so the guys would be getting home within the next half-hour. The blonde rolled his eyes. "Guess we weren't slow enough," he mumbled. Akaashi reassured him they'd live as they gathered up their bags and headed inside. 

Unloading the groceries went by fast and easy with both men helping, so the former setters settled themselves down at the kitchen island to enjoy their breakfast. The white box with the remaining pastries was tucked neatly away on a nearby counter. It would no doubt be torn apart the minute Kuroo and Bokuto came home. "Got anything going on the rest of the day, Akaashi" Kenma asked after setting his pastry down. He was perched on top of the island counter while the brunette sat on the barstool next to him, a steaming mug of tea in hand. "Well, once the wasp is taken care of, I'm gonna finish doing some laundry," Akaashi said. "Then, I think I'll study once Bokuto inevitably takes his post morning-practice nap. I have a book I'd like to sit outside and read, then I was thinking we could figure out dinner and watch a movie." 

Kenma nodded in agreement. "Sounds good to me. Kuroo will probably force me to either take a nap with him or watch videos of people blowing things up with chemicals," he sighed. Akaashi laughed, reaching down to swirl around his tea bag. "You mean his chemistry videos?" Kenma hummed a yes in response. The brunette lifted the tea bag out of his cup and discarded it onto a small plate. "Well, I don't think a nap would be a bad idea for you. You didn't sleep very much last night."

The blonde lifted his head to protest, but the sound of loud laughter and rustling bags near the front door caught his attention. The two setters looked at each other and inhaled deeply. Although Kenma was too tired to deal with all the energy that was about to fill the house, his heart still fluttered excitedly. He hadn't seen Kuroo all morning, and he missed his boyfriend more than he'd like to admit during the short time period. Waking up to that crazy bed-head and those gentle hands easing him up was his favorite part of the day.

"KEEEIIIJIII!!!!"

A scream filled the house as Bokuto dashed into the kitchen. He skittered to a halt and threw his arms over Akaashi's shoulders. Despite the loudness of his roommate, all Kenma could focus on was the dark-haired man that followed close behind. His nose was pink, nipped from the wind. He wore a tight-black tank top and a gray track jacket over top. Even though Kuroo was sweaty, Kenma wanted nothing more than to be in his arms.

The raven knew exactly that, since he felt the same way. Kuroo grinned widely at Kenma as he approached the island and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I missed you," Kuroo said into his hair before placing a kiss to the top of the blonde head. Kenma fisted the material of Kuroo's tank top as he hugged his taller boyfriend back. "I missed you, too," he mumbled. The words were muffled, but loud enough for the taller man to hear. Kuroo looped his arms around the smaller man's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. His abdomen was pressed into the counter since Kenma was still perched on it, but the raven didn't mine as long as he got to hold the other man. 

"I'm surprised you're not in bed still. Normally, I'd be coming to wake you up right now," he teased. Kenma released the other man's shirt and fished his phone out of his pocket. "Your alarm woke me up disgustingly early," he said flatly. "Oh, and there's a wasp in our room since you left the window open."

Kuroo pulled off of Kenma instantly. His eyes flickered with worry. "Oh, god, I'm such an idiot. Did you get stung at all? Please tell me you're not stung."

The blonde stared at his boyfriend blankly. "You're not an idiot, Tetsu. I'm alright, but _you_ have to go kill it," Kenma said. The taller man stared at him for a minute before his usual sly grin reappeared on his lips. In one swift motion, he scooped the smaller man up off the counter and shifted him until he was on his back. Tiny arms and legs secured themselves around his waist and neck. "That's fair. Not to worry, your savior has arrived," he declared. At the sound of Kuroo's excited voice, Bokuto finally peeled himself off of his boyfriend, who looked like he was near death from the tight hug. "Savior of what?"

"There's a wasp in their room, Bokuto-san," Akaashi clarified. Bokuto blinked at him with big eyes. "Ohhhh. Wait, a WHAT?!"

All four roommates a few minutes later headed up the stairs and stopped in front of the closed bedroom door. Bokuto cowered behind his boyfriend, eyes wide in a mix of fear and curiosity. "It's just a bug, Bokuto-san," Akaashi said, looking over his shoulder with an mildly annoyed expression. The silver-haired man glared up at his boyfriend, hands clutching at his cardigan. "Well, if it's just a bug, why didn't _you_ take care of it?" he retorted. The brunette sighed, patting the larger man's head gently. "Just relax."

Kuroo rolled his eyes playfully at his friends. He held a dustpan in one hand and the can of wasp-killer in the other. He turned to Kenma, and suddenly his face had contorted into one of pain and sorrow. "I will miss you terribly, my beloved. Will you write me while I am away at war?" he cooed, batting his eyelashes at his boyfriend. Kenma stared at him with a flat expression. "Kill the bug," he deadpanned.

To everyone's surprise, Kuroo took care of the was affair rather calmly. There was no messing around, no yelling, nothing broke, and no one got stung. While the athlete carefully tricked the intruder into walking onto the dustpan, the other three watched from the doorway as he shooed it off out the window. After shutting and locking said window, he turned and grinned at hid friends. "See? No big deal," he said. He walked over to Kenma and slid an arm around his waist. "Your savior has succeeded in protecting you," he said jokingly. As Akaashi, Bokuto, and Kuroo laughed around him, Kenma felt himself die of embarrassment. His roommates were total dorks- even Akaashi sometimes. But deep down, he loved it. 

The group migrated down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Akaashi sipped on his tea and the two athletes ripped into the pastry box. Kenma allowed himself to settle back down onto the countertop, phone in hand. While he tapped away at his game he could feel the brunette's worried eyes monitoring the athletes as they ate. He looked as if at any moment, he was ready to spring up and give someone the Heimlich. Kenma assumed he probably was.

Just as quickly as the food was discovered, it was gone. Kenma was too immersed in his game to notice that Bokuto had all but dragged a very patient Akaashi up the stairs and into their bedroom. He finally looked up when a feeling of warmth seeped into his back. Kuroo stood next to him, one of his hands gently rubbing up and down the blonde's back. At some point he had shed his jacket, leaving his toned arms exposed. Kenma leaned into the touch and sighed in content. "I'm really sorry, Kenma."

The smaller male looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Sorry for what?" Kuroo pulled his hand away and the smaller male frowned at the loss of touch. The corners of his mouth were tipped downwards, and guilt painted his eyes. 

"I'm really sorry about my alarm. I never meant to leave me phone, and because of me you lost sleep. And you needed that sleep since you were up so late."

Kenma sat and observed his boyfriend for a moment. His eyes were sad, and he didn't like it one bit. He reached his small hands out, resting one on each of Kuroo's cheek. He stroked gently rubbed his thumbs back and forth and the raven leaned into the touch. Being woken up by accident was annoying, but it was a silly thing to hold a grudge over. It was just an accident, and how could he stay mad at this idiot? "It's okay, Tetsu. It's not your fault."

"But it is," Kuroo bemoaned, nuzzling his nose against his boyfriend's palm. Kenma sat still and allowed the larger male to wallow for a moment longer. "I'm not mad at you over it, though. Actually, I'm happy your alarm woke me up," said Kenma with a small smile. The raven picked his head up to stare at the blonde questioningly. The last thing he ever expected to hear from his boyfriend was that he was happy about not sleeping in. "And why's that?"

"Because now I get to spend a little more time with you."

The larger male's eyes widened, and he looked away in attempt to hide the blush spreading across his cheeks. However Kenma could feel the muscles in the other man's face stretch into a grin beneath his palm. When he regained composure, Kuroo looked back up at his lover happily. "Me too," he said. "So now that you're up, what should we do?"

The blonde gazed into the larger male's eyes contently, a hand reaching up to brush a few blonde strands out of his face. "You need to go shower before we do anything."

Kuroo frowned deeply, a crease forming between his eyebrows. He lifted his head from the other man's grip and took hold of his wrists. Smirking, he asked, "Aren't you gonna join me, kitten?" The comment earned a deep blush from the blonde, trailing across his nose and up to his ears. Part of Kenma was eager to comply, eager to relax underneath the spray of warm water with those strong arms coiled around him- _nope. Definitely don't think of that._

The smaller male poked the space between his lover's brows. "I showered this morning because Akaashi wanted to go out. You'll have to wash up by yourself." This earned a sad whimper from the raven. But soon after he finished pouting he raised an eyebrow at his small boyfriend. It wasn't like him to comply with going out in the mornings, let alone even getting out of bed. When Kenma noticed this, he opened his mouth to clarify. "Threatened to hide the Switch." 

Nodding, the raven barked out a laugh. That sounded exactly right. Kenma was a tough nut to crack, but Akaashi was just too good at reading people. Part of it made Kuroo a bit jealous, but how could he possibly say no to his sleepy boyfriend when he looked so adorable sleeping until noon? He knew it wasn't exactly the healthiest option, but maybe Kuroo could learn some tips from the brunette for future use.

"Well, I bet that got you moving. Anyway, I'm gonna go wash up. We'll do whatever you want today in honor of your early rising. I'll take you anywhere you want, okay?" Kuroo said playfully before placing a kiss to the blonde's head. He turned his back and walked toward the stairs. When Kenma grumbled in protest about how it wasn't a big deal he was up early, the raven laughed and ran a hand through his sweaty hair. "Nonsense. This is a rare occasion. I'm making it a holiday."

Kuroo ducked out of the way, just narrowly missing the kitchen towel chucked at his head before heading up the stairs.

\---

Despite having a free Saturday to go and do whatever they wanted, Kuroo and Kenma had opted to stay right where they were at home. As long as Kuroo got to be near Kenma, he was up for anything. 

The two were sat on the rug in the middle of the floor, both tired after making the bed together. Putting on a fitted sheet was quite a challenge when the one doing it was small, so Kenma had insisted on the other one coming to his aid. Of course Kuroo couldn't say no.

Kuroo was fully stretched out, his long legs sprawled out in front of him as he reclined his head in Kenma's lap. Textbooks, highlighters, and piles of notes were skewed out around them, forgotten after their long two hours of studying together. College classes weren't all that bad for Kenma, but having a genius boyfriend to help when he got confused was an absolute blessing. He paused the game on his Switch to glance down at the head resting on his crossed legs. 

Kuroo's hands were clasped over his stomach, clutching a Pokemon plushie. His golden eyes were hidden behind closed lids, and his chest rose in fell in a soft, sturdy rhythm. It was no surprise the raven was asleep. On normal occasions, Kuroo would wake up Kenma when he got home from practice. They'd eat, shower together, and get right into bed for a nap. But the raven was kind enough to skip his nap to help Kenma drill some materials for an upcoming test. It made the blonde guilty since Kuroo needed the rest, but his boyfriend was quite persistent on helping him. 

Now that they were done and Kuroo was passed out, Kenma allowed himself to admire the sleeping man beneath him. Strips of light from the slightly open blinds streaked across his face, highlighting the sharp lines of his complexion. His lips were parted, and the smallest of snores escaped them. Kenma reached out a hand to gently card it through his messy black locks. It was soft beneath his fingertips. A bit nodded, but the blonde withheld the urge to comb through them in fear of disturbing the athlete. Taking one last careful look at the sleeping face, Kenma leaned down slowly and pressed a few kisses to Kuroo's forehead. For a moment the raven stirred, and the smaller man froze. A small smile pulled at the corners of Kuroo's mouth as he shifted in his sleep and pressed his face closer to Kenma.

The blonde sighed in relief. The last thing he wanted was to wake him. For the next fifteen minutes or so he returned his attention to his video game, glancing down every once in a while at his dozing partner with eyes full of admiration.

After a few more rounds of the game, Kenma finally felt movement in his lap. Kuroo blinked his eyes slowly up at his boyfriend, who turned off the Switch to pay attention to him. He rubbed his eyes with his fists before rolling over to nestle his forehead against the smaller man's stomach. His arms laced around his midsection, fingertips rubbing soothing circles into his back. 

"That was an amazing nap," the raven cooed into Kenma's hoodie. "You make the best pillow, kitten." 

The smaller man rested his hand on the back of his boyfriend's head, rubbing the soft dark hair beneath his fingertips. His other hand came to rest comfortably at his side. "I'm glad you got some rest, Tetsu."

After a few minutes Kuroo reluctantly pulled himself away from the affectionate touch to tidy up the mess on the floor. He shut the open textbooks, stacked up the notebooks, and scooped up all of the writing materials askew around them. As he placed them into a zip-up pouch, Kuroo asked, "Did you keep studying while I was out?"

Kenma hummed softly. "Mm, for a little bit. But then I wanted a break," he said, gesturing to the Switch that lay shut off next to him. Kenma didn't really love school, and he wasn't very fond of studying, either. But, it was a necessary evil and he put effort into it nonetheless. If it weren't for Kuroo monitoring him though, he'd either accidentally end up forgetting to end his breaks or studying for hours straight with no breaks at all. It had always been like that since they were little. But Kenma didn't mind having the help one bit.

The raven finished his task of cleaning up and came to stand next to where Kenma remained seated. He kneeled down to gather the blonde in his arms before settling them both down on the bed. "Maybe you should try to nap, too, Kenma. You were practically up all night." The smaller male looked at him blankly. "But you've already slept, so I won't get to spend time with you," he argued in a flat tone. Kuroo only smiled at his boyfriend, enjoying the slight neediness. "Then if that's how you feel, I'll stay right here. Akaashi wants to have an early dinner tonight and watch some movies together, so I wouldn't mind extending my nap."

Kenma's calm face shifted into a happy little smile. Kuroo swore every time he saw it, his heart threatened to pop like a balloon. So when the smaller male held up a blanket for the both of them to crawl under, he was more than happy to comply. As soon as the raven was settled the small body next to him wrapped itself around his torso. Kuroo reached up with a smile to rub Kenma's back while the blonde buried his face in the crook of his neck. "Missed me that much, kitten?" he teased, well aware that he had no room to pick on the other man. He had missed the other just as much, if not more. All he could think about during breaks at practice was being wrapped up in those little arms. Kissing that tranquil face.

"And what if I did?", Kenma asked. 

Kuroo ran his free hand through Kenma's long hair as he pulled him closer to his chest. "No problem at all," he said happily.

A few hours passed as the two stayed in bed wrapped up around each other. Kenma was cold, and the warmth of his boyfriend's chest had quickly lulled him to sleep. Before the blonde knew it, a hand was gently shaking his shoulder. When he opened his eyes, he saw Kuroo looking down at him with eyes full of love. Those golden orbs were just too easy to get lost in. And at the moment Kenma wasn't sure he wanted to be found.

Warm lips tickled his nose, then pecked both of his cheeks. They connected softly to his forehead before Kuroo pulled away. Kenma sulked at the loss of contact. "You've succeeded in waking me up from _two_ naps today," he grumbled up at his boyfriend. "The least you can do is kiss me a little longer."

The raven laughed, tugging them both up into a sitting position. When they were settled, large hands cradled Kenma's head as calloused thumbs stroked his cheeks. Kuroo leaned in to capture his lips in a sweet, chaste kiss. It was lazy, their lips moving slow against one another's, but that didn't stop it from making Kenma's body flood with a pleasant warmth. He tossed his arms around the larger man's neck before resting his chin on his shoulder. "I'll kiss you however many times you'd like, a trade for forgiveness," Kuroo joked.

Kenma leaned his weight against the other man, happy to find his stronger body there to support him. It always was. And it always made Kenma feel secure.

"I think that's fair," Kenma mumbled tiredly. "So why'd you wake me up?"

Kuroo scooted himself off the bed, Kenma still tucked into his arms. "Bo threw a fit when Akaashi and I pushed back dinner to let you sleep. If we keep him waiting any longer, Akaashi's afraid he'll go all emo on us."

The gentle thump of Kuroo's feet walking the two out of the room made Kenma relax further against his chest. "Too tired for emo Bokuto," he mumbled. The raven laughed at the comment and carefully made his way down the stairs. When he made it to the bottom, their two roommates awaited them in the living room with a coffee table covered in a ridiculous expanse of food and drink. Something about the sight heavily implied that a certain owlish man was the one who ordered their dinner. As if on cue, Bokuto sprung up from his spot on the couch. His momentum almost wiped Akaashi out, but his reflexes were too quick and the brunette managed to dodge the flying limbs. 

"Since you two decided to nap the day away and delay dinner, _I_ get to pick the movie!" the energetic man declared. The remote was clutched tightly in his hand, which he waved around proudly over his head.

When Akaashi was sure he was safe from Bokuto's erratic movements, he stood up. "Ko, you slept for three hours straight," he interjected. Bokuto whirled around and pressed a hand to the brunette's mouth. "That's besides the point! We couldn't order food because they were sleeping. The blue-eyed man calmly removed his boyfriend's hand from his face. "Well if _you_ weren't practically lying on top of me I could've gotten up to order-"

Akaashi's argument was interrupted when a hand clamped down on his mouth once again and an arm strangled his waist. From across the room, Kenma gave his best friend an apologetic look. How the former setter was so patient with the other man was beyond Kenma, but it never ceased to amaze him. He took the opening to interject and save Akaashi from getting suffocated. "Well I'm hungry, so pick your movie and let's eat already," Kenma instructed.

With that, the four of them took to settling themselves down in the living room. Kenma sat comfortable nestled into Kuroo's side leaning against the couch, one of them occasionally reaching for a bite of food or a sip of their drink. The blonde could barely focus on the movie over Bokuto's hollering. And it was pretty hard to watch when the silver-haired man practically sat with his nose against the flatscreen. After a few calm pleads, Akaashi finally resulted to snagging the collar of his shirt and dragging Bokuto away from the TV. He plopped the larger man's head into his lap. Before Bokuto could protest, Kenma watched the brunette snatch up a container of food and begin to feed the athlete. 

After laughing at the scene in front of him, Kenma turned to look at Kuroo. His boyfriend was half-watching the action movie that played in front of him, more interested in his food. "Is he like this at practice?" the blonde asked. The larger man set down his chopsticks and glanced around as he pulled an answer together. "Just imagine the same amount of energy, but like, focused. Sometimes he'll get on coach's nerves, though."

Kenma hummed softly in response. He picked up a container of food and took a few bites of the hot, fluffy rice. He watched his larger boyfriend set down his own food to snake an arm around his waist. When the raven opened his mouth, Kenma absentmindedly brought a few bites of food to his lips. "No wonder he sleeps so hard," the blonde commented.

The rest of the movie was watched in almost complete silence, Akaashi usually successful in quieting down a very invested Bokuto. Watching his best friend try to tame the spiker was more entertaining than the movie itself to Kenma, so he curled closer into Kuroo and focused on his warm boyfriend instead. The rest of them continued to pick at the large expanse of dishes on the coffee table, and eventually the movie came to an end.

By the time the credits had finished, Bokuto was passed out cold in Akaashi's lap. Kenma was asleep as well, curled into a ball at Kuroo's side. The two awake men looked at each other with tired smiles. They carefully untangled themselves from their partners to pack up the leftovers and clean up. 

In the kitchen, Akaashi approached Kuroo and gently took the remaining containers from his hands. "You go ahead and take Kenma to bed, I'll take care of the rest," he said. The raven smiled down at the shorter man, setting down his other handful of plates on the island. "You sure you don't need help with anything?"

The blue-eyed man gingerly set down a plate to prevent any noise and opened a cabinet. He pulled out a stack of Tupperware containers for the leftovers. "Don't worry about cleaning up, I'll take care of it," he answered. Kuroo joined Akaashi at the counter and began scooping leftovers into the containers. "I meant with Bo," he laughed. "Didn't know if you needed a hand lugging his ass upstairs." 

The shorter man carefully stacked up the Tupperware and silently transferred them to the fridge. "For our sake, I'm gonna let him sleep on the couch tonight," said Akaashi. Before Kuroo could protest, he added, "I'm staying out there with him." The raven sighed in relief at the comment. Whenever Bokuto woke up without his lover at his side, he'd pretty much bawl like a child right on the spot. Without Akaashi, Kuroo was positive this house would end up in flames thanks to the insane wing-spiker. The athlete thanked his roommate for taking one for the team before heading to the living room to collect his boyfriend.

Kuroo gingerly scooped the blonde up from his place on the couch. He tip-toed up the stairs, holding his breath as to not disturb him. He only exhaled when Kenma was finally set on the bed and their door was shut. The blonde was wrapped tightly in their comforter, which he had went to get halfway through the movie. The raven slowly eased himself onto their bed and pulled Kenma back into his arms. Their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces, as if Kenma's rightful place in sleep was tucked against his chest.

He kissed Kenma's forhead before lying his head back onto his pillow. The younger male was too deep in sleep to hear him speak, but Kuroo didn't care.

"Goodnight, Kenma. I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for commenting and leaving kudos! it makes my day to see the feedback <3


End file.
